Anytime you need a friend
by Music of the wind
Summary: Rosalina gets hurt and needs help from her friends. Will she realize will Nat realize he still loves her
1. Any time you need a friend

_**Any Time You Need a Friend**_

_When you're sad when you're feeling low, when you're hurt and don't know where to go. Think of me there I'll be anytime you need a friend. When you're down and your luck runs out or if you're in trouble or in doubt its ok turn my way anytime you need a friend._

Nat sat beside Christina and put his arm around her. Christina sighed and said "Nat what's wrong?"

Nat said "Nothing alright, I'm fine ok."

Christina scooted closer to Nat and said "I haven't seen your smile in a few days. Something's bugging you I just don't know what. Does it have to do with Rosalina?"

Nat said "Christina stop, you and I both know that door has closed. I don't care about her as more than a friend."

Christina sighed and started to say something when Tomas came in the back door carrying someone. Nat got up and saw that Tomas was carrying Rosalina. He went closer to her and saw that she had bruises all over her and her ankle was sprained

Tomas gently laid Rosalina on the couch. Then he said "I found her in the studio with a sprained ankle. She's also covered in bruises and she won't tell me what happened."

Nat knelt down on the couch beside Rosalina and carefully gave her a hug. Rosalina's body shook with sobs as Nat held her in his arms. Christina stood up and said "Nat I think I'm going to head home. Rosalina needs her friends right now and she just met me."

Nat sighed and said "Christina please stay here. Since you're a girl you'll be able to help her talk about what happened. Alex go get me a damp wash cloth from the bathroom. Make sure to use warm water and also grab an ice pack from the first aide kit."

Alex came back with the wash cloth and the ice pack then he sat on the floor beside Nat. Rosalina tried to sit up but she fell back on the couch. Nat gently took her hand and said "don't try to move Rosie. This might sting a little I want to clean your bruises."

Christina said "Nat do you need my help?"

Nat said "I got it Christina. I don't think anybody hit her now that I look at it closer. It looks like she tried to catch herself when she fell and she bruised herself when she fell."

After Rosalina's bruises had been cleaned she softly said "Thank you Nat. Why did you help me after everything I did to you?"

Nat said "Rosalina you're my best friend. If you ever need anything I'm here for you. The whole band is here for you."

Alex said "Nat will it hurt her if we give her a hug?"

Nat said "Just be careful of her back Alex."

Alex and the rest of the band gently gave Rosalina and big hug. Christina said "Rosalina why didn't you come here when you were hurt?"

Rosalina said "I didn't know where to go. I thought the guys and Nat were still mad at me."

Nat sighed and said "If you need anything Rosalina you should come to me. Just because you aren't my girlfriend doesn't mean you aren't my best friend."

Rosalina said "Nat my luck ran out. I shouldn't have tried to run."

Nat sighed and said "Christina grab me a wrap for Rosalina's ankle."

Christina stood up and grabbed the wrap and came back into the room. She handed it to Nat and then said "Rosalina what did you mean when you said your luck ran out?"

Nat said "Rosie it's alright. You can tell me."

Rosalina sniffled and said "we'll I hurt you Nat and I didn't think you'd ever forgive me. I wanted to go somewhere and think but I fell. Half way to the studio I realized that my ankle was sprained. I could barely walk and that's when Tomas found me."

Nat said "easy Rosie easy. You're safe now nothing is going to hurt you."

Christina said "Nat do you want me to wrap her ankle?"

Nat shook his head and said "I'll do it. Try not to move your ankle Rosie. This is going to hurt a little."

Rosalina nodded and Nat tenderly wrapped her ankle. Then he said "Rosalina if you ever doubt our friendship again call me. I'll be right there forever and always."

_All our lives anywhere we are just reach out I'll never be too far. Come what may there I'll stay anytime you need a friend. When you're scared I'll stay with you. When you feel you're falling I'll lift you. When your heart breaks I'll ease your aches. Whatever it takes I'm there anytime you need a friend. Come what may there I'll stay now until the very end anytime you need a friend._

Later that night Rosalina was sitting on Nat's bed thinking. She remembered all the times Nat had been there for her. When ever people had hurt her Nat had held her tightly and told her it would be alright. That night she had a weird nightmare. She woke up screaming and drenched in sweat.

Nat heard Rosalina screaming and came running into the room. He gently hugged her and said "Rosie what's the matter? It's alright I've got you."

Rosalina sniffled and said "Nat please don't leave. I had a nightmare and I'm too scared to sleep."

Nat sighed and said "I'll be right here Rosie. Put your head on my shoulder and close your eyes."

Rosalina sobbed into Nat's chest until she fell asleep. Nat sat there on the bed beside her all night long. In the morning Nat asked "Are you feeling better Rosie? It looks like sleep did some good."

Rosalina sighed and said "thank you Nat. I don't know what I'd do with out you."

Nat smiled and said "I have to use the bathroom and get dressed so I'll be right back."

Nat went to go get dressed when he saw Rosalina start to fall off the bed. Nat grabbed her hand and pulled her back on the bed. Rosalina said "Nat you saved me from falling."

Nat smiled and said "What did you expect? I'll always be there to catch you. You're my best friend. Nothing in the world will ever change that."

Rosalina waited until Nat was out of earshot before she burst into tears. Rosalina was crying because she hurt Nat so much and he was still there for her. Alex came in the room and said "Why are you crying Rosalina? Does your ankle hurt that badly? Do you want me to get Nat?"

Rosalina sniffled and said "No, I'm fine Alex. There's no need to worry Nat."

Alex sat down on the bed beside Rosalina and said "I'm your friend to Rosalina. I hate seeing you hurt."

Nat came into the room and said "Rosalina what's wrong?"

Rosalina sniffed hard and said "Nothing, Nat nothing is bugging me."

Nat sighed and said "Rosie something is upsetting you. Your smile isn't reaching your eyes."

Rosalina sighed and said "I was really mean to you and you still have my back. That means everything and more to me."

Nat sighed and gently said "Is that what's bothering you?"

Rosalina sniffed again and said sadly "Yes I don't deserve your friendship."

Nat gently said "Hey don't talk like that. You're my best friend. I would never turn my back on you."

Rosalina blew her nose and hugged Nat. Then she said "I love you Nat."

Nat smiled and said "I love you to Rosie."


	2. Love Story

_**Love Story**_

_We were both young when I first saw you. I close my eyes and the flash backs start. I'm standing there on a balcony in the summer air. See the lights see the party the ball gowns. See you make your way through the crowd and say hello._

Rosalina was sitting on her bed looking at old pictures of her and Nat. She closed her eyes and remembered the night Nat had told her he loved her **"Rosalina had been standing outside of Nat and Alex's room when they were in New Orleans. Rosalina heard Nat say "I love you Rosalina"**

Rosalina was brought back to reality by Christina touching her shoulder. Christina said "Rosalina Nat sent me to see how you were feeling. Your ankle looks a little better but it's still pretty swollen. Do you think you can walk like that?"

Rosalina nodded and said "I won't know if I don't try. That's the one thing Nat does that makes me upset he automatically assumes that I can't do something if I get hurt. He doesn't think to ask."

Christina said "Calm down Rosalina. I'm sure that Nat's just doing it because he cares. He really loves you. When he saw Tomas carrying you he looked like he was going to pass out."

Rosalina tried to stand up and fell back on the bed. Christina said spoke gently and said "Who did this to you? I get the feeling that you didn't just fall."

Rosalina started to cry and buried her face in her pillow. Christina sighed and rubbed Rosalina's back gently. After Rosalina calmed down she said "There was a mob outside of the studio. They threw things at me and one of them knocked me over. I tried to run away but when I was halfway inside one of the girls tripped me. I couldn't get up but I knew I had to get away from them. I crawled inside and that's when Tomas found me."

Christina said "Rosalina you need to tell Nat what happened. If you tell him he might be able to get Cooper to control the fans. What those people did to you was out of control. I know that if Nat found out he'd make sure it didn't happen again."

Rosalina sniffed and said "I can't tell him. He'll freak out and won't want me traveling by myself anymore."

Christina grabbed Rosalina's hand and said "Were the fans always that crazy? Did something happen that made them so violent?"

Rosalina sniffed again and bitterly said "It's my fault. The fans attacked me because of all the crap I put Nat through."

Christina gently said "Don't ever think like that. This isn't your fault. Those people need a wake up call. If they think that the way to get close to Nat is by hurting people he's close to. Don't cry Rosalina. I wasn't trying to upset you."

Rosalina blinked back unshed tears and said "I'm not crying. I was just thinking. Nat and I have been together forever. I remember my junior prom I was stood up and Nat ended up going with Patrice. Neither one of us was happy. Then he saw me and pinned the flower on my dress. At that moment he pulled me close and danced with me. When I was in his arms nothing else mattered but him."

Christina sighed and said "You still love him don't you."

Rosalina shook her head and said "Shut up! Nat is nothing more than my best friend. The only reason he helped me that night is because he has a kind heart. I wish people would stop saying that I love him. We dated once and it almost destroyed a perfect friendship. I refuse to make that same mistake again."

_Little did I know that you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles. My daddy said stay away from Juliet. I was crying on the staircase begging you please don't go. I sneak out in the garden to see you. We keep quiet because we're dead if they knew. Close your eyes lets escape this town for a little while._

Later that night Rosalina heard someone throwing pebbles at her window. With a great deal of effort she made her way across her room and saw Nat sitting on her roof. She opened the window and said "Nat get in here. What the hell were you thinking?"

Nat climbed into the window and said "Rosie come here. Did I scare you?"

Rosalina hugged Nat and said "No it's just that if my dad saw you he'd kill me. You and I both know that he never approved of us dating."

Nat said "Oh my god Rosalina your ankle is still that swollen! You need to sit down. I'll get some ice you just relax ok."

Nat came back with the ice and said gently "This might hurt a little. I'm going to lift your ankle on my lap."

Rosalina tried to stay quiet but when Nat lifted her ankle she cried out in pain. Rosalina's dad came running into the room and saw Nat sitting on the bed. He yelled "Stay away from my daughter! If I ever catch you near her again I'll have you arrested!"

Tears were streaming freely down Rosalina's face when she watched her dad drag Nat out of the house. She ran to the staircase and begged "Nat please don't go. I'm so sorry."

When Nat got home that night Alex was sitting up playing a video game. Nat flopped in a chair and tried hard not to cry. Alex looked up from his game and said "Hey bro. What's up?"

Nat sighed "Alex Rosalina's dad says I can't see her anymore. I'm going to miss her so much Alex."

Alex got up from his bed and hugged Nat. Then he said "What? You would never hurt Rosalina. You've always been gentle and kind."

Nat stood up and said "Alex shut that game off."

Alex whined "Nat I'm almost finished with this level. Please let me just finish this last mission."

Nat sighed and said "Goodnight Alex."

Nat climbed into his bed but he couldn't sleep. Unshed tears burned his eyes and he could barely think. Eventually he couldn't hold his tears hidden any longer and silent tears rolled down his cheeks. Alex went to go to bed when he saw Nat sitting up in bed crying. Alex said "Nat I'm sure Rosalina's dad didn't mean that. You need to calm down and think. There's got to be a way to show her dad that you're good enough for Rosalina."

Nat sighed and said "Face it Alex, It's hopeless I'll never see Rosalina again."

Alex put his arm around Nat and said "You waited for years to date Rosalina. Why are you giving up? If you really loved her you wouldn't give up."

Nat put his head in his hands and said "Alex you wouldn't understand. Rosalina and I can't be together. Just go to bed alright."

Meanwhile Rosalina was sitting on her bed thinking. She wished that before Nat had left she'd given him a kiss. She pulled out her cell phone and called Nat. Nat answered on the third ring and said "Rosie I'm so sorry. I never meant to cause any trouble."

Rosalina sighed and gently said "Nat I'm the one who cried out when you touched my ankle. This isn't your fault it's mine. I'm going to miss you so much. I love you Nat."

Nat sighed and said "I know Rosie, This is very hard but we'll get through this."

Rosalina said in a voice choked by tears "How do you know Nat? I almost lost you once because you couldn't see me."

Nat spoke gently and said "Shh don't cry Rosie. I love you so much. I hate it when you cry. You'll never loose me I swear."

Rosalina sniffed softly and said "My ankle really hurts. I need you Nat. Can you please come over tomorrow night?"

Nat sighed and said "Rosalina I want to but I can't. Your dad would kill me. I'll see you at rehearsal and I'll walk you home. Get some sleep ok. I'll call you in the morning."

Rosalina started to cry and said "Please stay on the phone until I fall asleep. I need to hear your voice."

Nat sighed and said "Alright Rosie just close your eyes."

Rosalina sniffed softly and said "Nat you know that garden your mom planted? Do you think you could meet me there tonight?"

Nat said "Rosie it'll be morning soon. I'll come but I can't stay long. We also can't talk. If your dad sees me I'm dead."

Rosalina said "We don't need to talk Nat. All I need is your arms wrapped around me."

Nat got off his phone and gently shook Alex. Alex yawned and said "Nat what is going on?"

Nat said "Alex I need you to cover for me. I'm going to sneak over to mom's garden and see Rosalina."

Alex said "Nat if her dad catches you he'll kill you. Please think about this. Mom's garden is too close to Rosalina's house."

Nat said "That's the idea Alex. Rosalina can't walk very far with a sprained ankle. Mom's garden is close enough to make sure that Rosalina doesn't hurt herself. However it's also far away enough that her dad won't catch us."

When Nat reached the garden Rosalina moved as fast as her injured ankle would allow and flung herself into Nat's arms. Nat gently hugged her and said "Don't cry Rosalina. I love you so much. Let's get out of here for a little while. We'll take a cab and we'll be back before sunrise."

_Romeo safe me there're trying to tell me how to feel. This love is difficult but it's real. Don't be afraid. We'll make it out of this mess. It's a love story baby just say yes. You were Romeo I was the scarlet letter. My daddy said stay away from Juliet. You were everything to me I was begging you please don't go._

When the first light of the sun started to come into the sky Nat took Rosalina home. Rosalina said "Nat remember that book I read in English class? The one called The Scarlet letter? I think you and I are in a similar position. I feel like I have to hide my love for you."

Nat smiled and hugged Rosalina then he said "I have to go home. I love you Rosalina."

Rosalina started to cry and said "Nat please don't go. You mean everything to me."

Nat sighed and said "What about your dad? If he sees me I'm dead. I love to Rosalina. I love you more than anything but this just isn't going to work. I can't sneak around forever."

Rosalina went inside and called Jesse. Jesse answered her phone on the first ring. Jesse said "Rosalina what's wrong?"

Rosalina sobbed "Nat doesn't want to be my friend anymore."

Jesse sighed and said gently "That doesn't sound like Nat to me. I know Nat has cared about you since you both were very little."

Rosalina sniffled and said "My dad did something terrible."

Jesse spoke softly and said "Do you want to talk about it? Whatever it is must have been pretty bad to make you this upset and make Nat angry. Did Nat say he didn't want to be your friend anymore?"

Rosalina sadly said "My dad says I can't see Nat anymore. Nat said he couldn't handle sneaking around anymore. I'm going to miss him so much. Jesse why does this hurt so much he's only been gone for a few minutes."

Jesse sighed and said "It hurts because you love him more than anything. However right now Rosalina you have to listen to your dad. Right now you need to tell yourself that you don't love him. I'm not saying that it's not going to hurt. I'm just saying that it's the only way."

Rosalina hung up on Jesse and burst into tears. She pulled out her journal and wrote **"Everyone is telling me how to feel about Nat. They're telling me to let go of all love for him. I know that our age difference makes our love difficult. However I feel that it makes our love more real because even though it's almost impossible for us to stay together we still try. I wish he was here right now to save me."**

_I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting all we have to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. It's a love story baby just say yes. I got tired of waiting wondering if you were ever coming around. My faith in you is fading when I met you on the outskirts of town._

A few weeks later Rosalina had given up on Nat calling her. She had just gone shopping with Jesse and was feeling better. Then she heard Nat's ring tone on her cell phone. She took a deep breath and answered it.

Nat said "Rosie you and I have to talk. I've missed you so much."

Rosalina said "Nat you told me a few weeks ago you didn't want to sneak around. Do you have any clue how much you hurt me?"

Nat sighed and said "Rosie I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I was selfish and stupid."

Rosalina sighed and said "Oh Nat lets go somewhere we can be alone. I love you so much. Where are you? I'll meet you there."

Nat laughed and said "Turn around and see for yourself. I'm closer than you think."

Rosalina turned around and saw Nat standing in front of her. She ran into his arms and cried into his shoulder. Nat gently rubbed her back and said "Don't cry Rosie. I'm not going to leave again."

Rosalina wiped her eyes and said "Nat I've missed you so much. I'm sorry I gave up on you. I never meant to hurt you."

Nat kissed Rosalina's damp cheeks and said "Hey go wash up and I'll take you dinner ok. God even with mascara running down your cheeks you're beautiful."

Rosalina said "Oh my god I'm so embarrassed. I got mascara all over your shirt. I'm so sorry."

Nat sighed and said "Don't worry about it. I hate this shirt anyway. I was going to throw it away."

Rosalina said "That's the shirt bought you. You better be kidding Nat."

Nat smiled and said "Yes I'm kidding now go wash your face. I'll come in with you and wash my shirt."

When Rosalina and Nat got back from dinner Rosalina said "Nat do you see me as your princess?"

Nat smiled and said "What? I love you more than anything but I don't know about you being a princess. Why did you ask Rosie?"

Rosalina said "I didn't mean a literal princess. What I meant was when you close your eyes do you see something special."

Nat said "You know the answer to that. You mean the world and more to me. I would do anything for you. Do you see me as your prince?"

Rosalina laughed and said "Yes silly. That's why it hurt so much when you left."

Nat sighed and said "Well I'll see you in the morning my little princess. I really should leave. Your dad could be home any moment."

Rosalina gave Nat a kiss and said "I love you my sweet prince. Have sweet dreams"

Nat said "I love you to Rosie."

_I said Romeo save me. I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you but you never come. Is this in my head? I don't know what to think. He kneels to the ground and pulls out a ring. He says marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress. It's a love story baby just say yes._

Rosalina waited for Nat all day the next morning. He wasn't answering his cell phone and Alex said he wasn't home. She felt lonely and didn't understand why he wasn't coming. Rosalina was just about to go in the house when she saw Nat.

He ran over to her and said "I'm sorry Rosie. I just had to take care of something."

Rosalina wrapped her arms around Nat and said "Is this real? I don't know what to think Nat."

Nat got down on one knee and said "Will you marry me?"

Rosalina said "Nat this is so sudden. What about my dad? He'll kill you."

Nat smiled and said "I talked to your dad and he apologized."

Rosalina said "Are you sure this is what you want Nat?"

Nat said "I'm not sure of much. The only thing I'm sure of is I've loved you since I was nine years old. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So when do you want to buy your white dress?"

Rosalina started to cry and said "Nat I need more time. I think Christina really loves you. I refuse to start another fight with her."

Nat stood up and brushed away Rosalina's tears. He put the ring back in his pocket and said "Don't cry Rosalina. I'm sorry for pushing this on you. I love you so much Rosalina. You can have as much time as you need. Dry your eyes Rosie everything will be alright. Come on we have to head to the studio. I don't want the guys to see you crying. They might think I hurt you."

Rosalina sniffled and said "Nat I'm so sorry. You spent all that money and time picking out the ring and I turned you down."

Nat kissed Rosalina's damp cheeks and said "I'm not mad at you. I love you so much. The important thing is that we love each other ok. I'll wait for you as long as it takes."

Rosalina smiled through her tears and said "Thanks Nat I love you."


End file.
